Delena Dilemma
by SanAndAnnxx
Summary: Just so you know, this is my FIRST EVER fan fic, so I hope you enjoy it. Total Delena story!  Damon is falling for Elena and Stefan gets defensive. Elena thinks her heart is with Stefan and only Stefan... But is it really?
1. Chapter 1

Delena Dilemma

**This is basically what I think should happen in Vampire Diaries. I don't live in America, so I'm not up to where many of you are yet. I hope you like this story, its a TOTAL Delena, as am I. ENJOY!**

**Elena P.O.V**

I slammed straight up in my bed, panting heavily. It was the same one. That same nightmare every night. "Now I know how Alice from Alice in Wonderland felt." I muttered to myself. Struggling out of bed, I checked my phone. Three texts. All from Stefan. I smiled, thinking of him. We weren't together anymore, but, I still felt touched that he still cared for me. "Stefan bothering you again? I could stake him if you want me to. I think I'd even enjoy it." A familiar smug voice said from the other side of the room. I looked up to see a smirking Damon -who else? "What do you want Damon?" I asked glaring at him, while butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I had had that same feeling for weeks now. It started a few days after Stefan and I broke up. Every time I saw him-and he knew it. "Oh, just came to visit favorite little human, that's all." He chuckled at my raised eyebrow and disbelieving expression and added "What? Don't you trust me?" He smirked, using his smoldering eyes on me. I looked back down to my phone. He wasn't playing fair! "Go away." I mumbled, not trusting my voice. "I am going to call Stefan." "No, I think I'll stay just here thanks. This conversation is BOUND to be good." He said, doing his infamous smug smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and turned away, sitting on the other side of my bed. In a millisecond he was there with me. I ignored it, even while my heart was beating like a train in my chest. I knew he could hear it, even if I hadn't felt him laughing silently beside me. I looked at the first text from Stefan.

_**Hey E. How are you? Um, hope your OK. Please reply as soon as you get this!**_

_**Stefan.**_

I smiled, then opened the second text. It was very similar.

_**Hi Elena. Are you OK? Call me!**_

_**Stefan.**_

I smiled even more, opening the third.

_**Hello Elena. Please call me! Or text me, just, please! Oh, and if you see Damon, tell him I want to talk with him. **_

_**Stefan.**_

I grinned really wide. "Damon?" I said. "I know" Damon replied before I could finish. "Im already gone." I looked up only to see an empty room. I walked to the window, and closed it.

_**BZZZZZZZZZ.**_

My phone buzzed, and I flipped it open to check the message. It was from an unknown number. I frowned. Had Bonnie or Caroline or maybe even Stefan or Damon got a new phone? I opened the message.

_**Hello Elena. I have a message for you. You. Are. Dead. Meet me tonight at midnight EXACTLY alone or the blonde girl dies. Have a nice night.**_

My eyes were frozen wide as my mind sluggishly received the message so blunt right in front of me. Blonde girl? Shoot. Caroline. I checked the clock. 11:01. I grabbed a bag and stuffed in some stuff to get ready for my meeting with who would soon become my worst nightmare.

**Okay, so what did you think? It wasn't the best ending but it was the best I could do. Hope you liked it! Please review, I take both the good and the bad. I will get more into the 'Delena Dilemma' in the next chapter. Hope you liked! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So, thanks so much to the people who added my story to their faves! I'm going to get this going now so... ENJOY!**

**Damon P.O.V**

As soon as I walked in the door my little brother was there. I sighed. What did he want now? "What is it Stefan?" I asked, faking a weary look. "And make it quick. Im hungry." I gave him my oh-so-popular smirk. Next thing I know, I was up against the wall, Stefan's hand about my throat. "Stay away from Elena!" He hissed. I was shocked. What the hell was he on about? I wouldn't let HIM know that though. I gave a sigh. "What are you talking about?" "I know what you want. I've finally figured it out. For the second time since 1864 Damon Salvatore, has fallen in _love_." He ground out the last word through clenched teeth. I blinked. Again. Once more. I didn't... I mean Elena was pretty... Well, beautiful was more like it... I shook my head. Damon Salvatore doesn't fall in love. Getting over myself, I pushed Stefan back in a corner in a split second. I almost smiled. With his stupid animal diet he was nothing against me. Especially when I had eaten off a girl in a alley only an hour ago. "Go back to chasing bunnies Stefan." I growled my eyes flashing dangerously. "You have it wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry." And then I was gone. Out the door, and into the street. I wandered. I wasn't actually that hungry. I found myself outside Elena's house. I climbed up the tree beside her bedroom window and looked in. Eve though it was 11:30 my eyes adjusted easily to the dark. That's what I was used to. Where I belong. The dark. If only I could get myself to believe that. I peered in through the glass, looking onto the bed. It took me a while to see what was there. The bed was empty. Jumping to a closer branch, I could see Elena's phone, open on a text. I strained my eyes, trying to see the words. And then they popped out at me. The words. I read them carefully. Oh crap. Sprinting back to the boarding house, I did something I hadn't done in years. 145 or so, in fact. I prayed to 'God'. Oh Holy God, please let Elena be okay! Hang on why did I care? I didn't. Right?

**Okay, so thanks to everyone who reviewed this! I'll try and update as soon as possible! Please review! I know its really short but I have been really busy with a holiday programme this week,but I'll try and make the next one long! Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, thanks for all the comments and the people who added my story to favourites! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with New Year (2011!) and Christmas and all so I'm just going to get straight in! Enjoy! (P.S NONE OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES CHARACTERS ARE MINE. TTHEY BELONG TO THE AUTHOR OF VAMPIRE DIARIES, L..)**

**Elena P.O.V**

I walked outside. Where? The stupid darned person didn't say where! I sighed and then had a thought. Cemetery? Could be. I licked my dry lips as I started down the familiar road toward the cemetery.

**Stefan P.O.V**

He came storming back in about 3 minutes after he left. "Come on Stefan we need to go." Damon said, sprinting past me to his room. "Why? Where? You want to show me the last girl you drank from? No thanks." I said, acid dripping from my words. "Stop being so idiotic and come on Elena and Blondie are in danger!" He growled stopping to pull me out the door. "Elena's in danger?" I said. That was all it took for me to catch up with him in seconds. "And Caroline? Who from? How do you know? Tell me Damon!" He ignored me muttering to himself. "Where would they go where would they go?" His head snapped up as it dawned on him. "Cemetery" He said, opening a small pack he had on and throwing me a wooden stake from inside. Taking one out for himself, he turned off and sprinted in the direction of the cemetery. Confused, I followed.

**Elena P.O.V**

I walked through the tall gates leading the cemetery, my heart beating like really fast thunder. I'd kept saying to myself 'It'll be OK I can deal without Damon and Stefan.'A sharp pang hit my heart when I thought of Damon. What if I never saw him again? I shook my head. I should be thinking these thoughts for STEFAN not DAMON. But my heart disagreed with my brain. For crying out loud, what was it about him that made him so… Oh I didn't know. I kept walking, thinking about Stefan, and Damon. And Bonnie and Caroline. I couldn't let them down. I _**wouldn't**_ let them down. And that's when someone reached and covered my mouth with their hand, and pulled me into the bushes of the cemetery.

**Okay, so, please review, if you have any ideas I'm open to them. Hope you liked it. Please review I take both the bad and the good. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, thanks everyone for the reviews, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**Elena P.O.V**

I tried to scream. Not that anyone would hear me. The cemetery was on the far side of town, and there were only a few houses dotted about. The boarding house wasn't far away. My hope rose, and then fell again. Damon and Stefan would be locked in each others insults. A far part of my mind wondered what this fight was about, until I got dragged –literally – back to reality as I was pulled along the ground onto a harder ground then the grass. Cement? I rolled over. There was nothing out here. No one came here, ever. And yet as I looked around, I saw a wide cemented space, with one person standing in the middle.

"Hello, Elena." The person said. I could make out by its voice that it was a guy.

"Who a-are y-you?" I stammered, knowing my voice sounded weak and fragile, like it would break at any second.

The boy smiled, and it was an evil smile, the one you see on the villains in movies. He stepped into the light. "I'm your worst nightmare."

**Damon P.O.V**

I sprinted in through the gates scanning the cemetery with my raptor vision. Huh. Raptor vision. Good one. I thought, storing it away for further use. There was no sign of Elena or Blondie. In fact, there was no sign of anyone. I felt rather then heard Stefan catch up to me. "Can you see anything?" He asked panting slightly. "Duh I can see last time I checked, I wasn't blind!" I said sarcastically. Stefan rolled his eyes, and then started searching the cemetery himself. I could smell Elena. She walked in through these gates, and then… stopped. I inhaled deeply through my nose. What was that? I smelt an unfamiliar smell and followed, inhaling again. There was… was it?... yes! It was! A slight whiff of Elena's beautiful lavender scent. I followed my nose –literally-how stupid is that - and then took a step back when I saw where it went. A bush? What the hell? I studied it carefully, looking all over it. There! A small hole in the bush. You could easily fit in there if you made it a bit bigger with your hands. "Stefan." I said. He was by my side instantly. We exchanged a look. And then I walked inside, and kept reminding myself, this is for Elena, the son of a gun has Elena. I growled silently and pushed forward into the bush.

**Elena P.O.V**

"You were, pretty sp-specific in your message." I said, making conversation, trying to be casual. The boy grinned again. "Obviously. But it's not me who wants to see you in a grave." He said walking over to a door on the far side of the room. My eyebrows rose. Before I could say 'Who?' He opened the door and said in a grand voice; "May I present, the lovely, the beautiful, Katerina Peircay!" My eyes widened. Katerina Peircay was the Italian name for… Katherine Pierce. "Katherine." I breathed, as my evil doppelganger came through the door with a royal air. "Hello Elena." She said with a cruel smile. "Did you miss me?"

**Okay thanks. There will be more Delena in the next chapter don't worry! Please review! That button down there can make me VERY happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and everything! They make me really happy :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**Elena P.O.V**

"Where is Caroline?" I asked, my voice wavering. "Who?" Katherine asked in mock confusion and politeness. "The blonde girl." I clarified, trying to look brave. "Oh. Her." Katherine's expression turned cruel but still slightly mock-puzzled. "At home in her bed, I imagine." She said with a smirk. My eyes widened, then closed. It was a trick. Katherine laughed, cruelly. "What would I want with Miss Blondie? I came back to this town for two reasons. 1:, You, obviously. 2:, Well, you don't need to know that quite yet." She smiled cruelly again, then cocked her head to one side. "You still haven't guessed? Well, I'll give you a clue. I've been waiting 145 years to get this particular part of what I want." She gave another mean smile then walked over to the other side of the room, sitting down and looking at me expectantly. "Damon?" I guessed. She laughed. "No! He was simply a... fill in. Replacement. Stefan needed to be compelled, whereas Damon... well, I have a feeling you know the story." She finished, looking at me again, more curious this time. "Damon drank willingly." I finished quietly. Yes I knew the story. 145 years ago, Katherine had done 2 things: She drank from and let Damon and Stefan drink her blood, and she also had taken a little vervain everyday for all those years. The result: She was the only vampire immune to vervain, and both Stefan and Damon hated her for using them. "You want Stefan." I said, nodding. Typical of her. Always wanted what she couldn't have. "Yes. I want Stefan." She continued. "As I said before, Damon was for when I couldn't be bothered compelling. He was a toy. A blood toy." She said cruelly, just as Damon burst through the bushes. "You cow!" He growled. "That was all it took? To get you out of your little hiding spot? I thought I was going to have to hurt Elena! I mean, I wasn't even trying!" Katherine said, with mock pity in her expression and voice. Damon snarled again. Katherine's expression relaxed, then hardened. "Where is Stefan?" She asked, looking scary. "Here." Stefan's voice came from the bushes Damon had just emerged from. Stefan himself, bewildered expression on his face, pushed out through the bushes. Katherine's expression softened as she saw him. "Hello, Stefan." She said softly.

**Damon P.O.V**

I felt like screaming. Like crying, more surprisingly. I had always known Katherine was a self serving cow, and that she had never loved me but falling for my brother? Everyone always loved my brother. It was always the goody good Stefan. But seriously? A blood toy? That freaking lying biatch! But then, I had a thought. If Stefan went of with that lying cow, that would leave Elena... Free. Unprotected. Apart from the witch, but I would find some way to deal with that. I relaxed. "Take my brother." I said, and heard Elena gasp and Katherine swing her head round to face him. Her eyes were suspicious. "Excuse me?" She said, staring at him. "I said take my brother you lying cow, and never come back." I said, looking her in the eyes.

**Okay, so thanks, please review, your reviews make me really happy! And, I promise, the whole Delena Dilemma, begins very, very soon. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews and the adding my story to favorites, it makes me really happy. :) Here is chapter 6, hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. **

**Stefan P.O.V**

I looked at the face of the girl I had missed for all the while I hadn't known Elena, and even faintly when I did. She was still just as beautiful. Just as selfish, just as cruel, and just as much a cow as she was before.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing- she had wanted me all along? If she had told me this 145 years ago, I would have listened. I would have believed her. I would have gone with her willingly. It would have been the thing I had waited so long to hear.

I remembered the day she 'died' as clear as day...

_Flashback..._

_I ran to Katherine's room. To my surprise, Damon was already there. "I wouldn't bother. I've already tried." He said. I pounded on the door anyway, ignoring him. "Katherine? Are you in there?" I yelled. The door opened and I saw Katherine's maid. I looked frantically around the room through the doorway. "Where is Katherine?" I asked the maid. The maid looked at me wearily. Finally she spoke. "I would not tell him, but I will tell you. My Lady Katerina is not within. She went out to the garden early in the morning, said she needed to go for a walk." The maid said. Damon and I exchanged a glance. The morning? I thought. I looked back at the maid. "Thank you for your information." Then I ran, following Damon out to Katherine's favorite part of the garden. _

_End of Flashback..._

I shook my head. All we had found there was a note, Katherine's ring, ashes and lies. I tuned back in just to hear what Damon said. "What?" I asked him. I didn't hear what he said next because I was staring at Katherine. Maybe, maybe it wouldn't be so bad going back. I had nothing here. Elena had broken up with me. God knows I would never stay here for my BROTHER. I could escape with her, we could be together...

**Elena P.O.V**

What was Damon THINKING? How could he just let Stefan go like that? I shook my head. Damon had a cruel heart. I was right at the beginning. Damon was cold, and mean, and selfish. And yet... My heart still beat like a jack-hammer whenever he was near. I sighed inwardly. 'This is so confusing' I thought. I stared up at Damon, with feelings I couldn't control.

**Damon P.O.V**

I could feel Elena boring holes into the side of my head. I didn't care. She would be mine soon. "And whats in it for you?" Katherine said evenly.

**Katherine P.O.V**

I waited for Damon's answer, and he motioned me to one side, away from Stefan and Elena. Slightly confused, I followed. "I will help you get Stefan" he said. I waited for more. "If, you get him out of the way, and the two of you never come back." "What's in it for you?" I asked again. We were talking so quietly not even Stefan would have been able to hear us. Maybe not even Klaus. I wished he could have been here. Oh well. He would come back soon. "It would mean," Damon continued quietly. "I would get..." He didn't finish the sentence. Just glanced at Elena. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What say you?" He said in a gentlemanly manner. Just like back in 1864. I debated. I did want the Elena girl dead, but I wanted Stefan even more. "What do you mean by 'Help me to get Stefan?'?" I asked suspiciously. "It means," He said grinning, his white teeth gleaming in the darkness. "I have an evil plan so you get my little bro and leave this town FOREVER, and I get Elena all to myself." I considered. I considered some more. If it got me Stefan... "What's the plan?"

**Okay! So what will the evil plan be? Will Katherine get her way? Will Elena fall for Damon? Will Stefan be fooled and fall for Katherine once again? All coming in the next chapter of Delena Dilemma. There will be more Delena as well in the next chapter, and sorry if you thought this one was a bit empty, but it was sort of a filler, so... Anyway, please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! I need you're help on something: how many more chapters should I do? I usually write really long stories when I am making up my own but with this? I don't know! Please review if you want me to do lots more or finish it soon. Here's the new chapter! - Anna.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**Damon P.O.V**

I hurriedly told Katherine my plan. I prayed with all of me she would say yes. She didn't say yes, obviously, instead she said; "This better be a damn good plan and it better God damn work because I want Elena dead. So, how bout a compromise, hm? If your plan works, you get the doppelganger and me and Stefan run away and never come back. But if the plan _doesn't _work, then Elena dies, and so do you and I work out my OWN plan with Stefan. OK?" She finished, and I pretended to consider. This plan wouldn't fail. I was sure of it. "Fine." I said. "Now let's get this evil plan started." Katherine rolled her eyes, and I turned to Stefan and Elena., well Katherine took the boy over to one side and told him the plan in a almost silent voice. "Right! Well, Katherine has decided to give us another week to figure out what we are going to do. So let's get out of here!" I said, trying to keep the happiness out of my voice. I would get Elena. No more Stefan being pissed off at everything I said to Elena. No more Katherine tormenting us at every turn. This would be great. I suppressed a smile and started leading everyone out. "Ah!" Katherine called after us. "Be back here in exactly a week and if you tell anyone." Her voice dropped into a deadly quiet. "Anyone at all. Elena and the person you told will die. And you will be to blame." She stood up, and her and the blonde boy disappeared, moving too fast for us to be able to see. I smiled secretly. Things would be great. Very soon. I led the others out the archway and into the night.

**Elena P.O.V**

What was going on? Katherine wasn't the type who suddenly went, 'Oh, you can't decide. That's OK have another week to think it over.' What had Damon said to her? And what was Katherine up to?

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter it was kind of a filler, and I have writers block for what the evil plan is! If you have any ideas that could help me, please tell me! Please review! Your reviews make me really happy! ****Oh and also, my name will change because my best best best friend Sandra is going to be my partner in my stories from now on, so yeah our new name will be SanAndAnnxx. So, yeah, thanks! - Anna.**

**P.S. Sandra is completely crazy!**


End file.
